


You're The One I Adore

by harryspottery



Series: You will always be apart of me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Louis, Frottage, Grinding, Innocent Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Harry, Smut, Teasing, Tiny Louis, Younger Louis, castiel has a cameo hyfr, harry calls louis baby, harry is 22, i feel like im missing something, i feel so awkward tagging this, just me and my sudden weird ideas, louis is really girly, that's always a plus, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryspottery/pseuds/harryspottery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now just because harry never touched him that way, doesn't mean he couldn't do it himself, right?</p><p>- or -</p><p>The one where Louis touches himself for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> So ive never fully written and posted smut before so hopefully this isn't too bad?
> 
> Title from You're The One by The Black Keys
> 
> And no beta so mistakes are mine

Louis huffed in boredom as he finished getting dressed after his shower. If you would call it dressed. He was clad in his favorite pair of white cotton panties with the pink lace trimming, the white thigh highs he bought just a few days ago (those having small roses stitched across the tops), and one of Harry’s overly big sweaters (they all smelt like weed and the scent he could only describe as harry and he quite liked it). Speaking of who, was fifteen minutes late to Louis’ flat due to driving his mate to the hospital after a motorcycle crash.

But Louis was patient and understanding and he cared just as much about Zayn’s health and safety as harry so he would just have to wait for Harry to text him back and let him know if Zayn was okay and when he was on his way to Louis’.

The small boy plopped down in the middle of his fluffy pink bed and huffed again.

Well if he couldn’t see harry at the moment then he would just think about him. Yeah. He would just think about harry.

Harry with his broad shoulders and strong biceps, making him capable of carrying Louis and holding him up

Harry with his long legs and lean body

Harry with his dark tattoos covering his pale skin

Harry with his deep rumbly voice that shook Louis to his very core and made him needy

Harry with his lip ring and tongue ring and other various piercings that made him sweat

Harry with his _hands_ , big and veiny with long figures that made Louis’ breath hitch and his cock swell when he thought about them inside of him, curling to rub against that spot he knew would have him begging and in tears.

And it was a shame really. Louis has been with harry for almost five months now and he’s still a virgin. They’ve always done _stuff_ (Really just making out and nothing more) but never actually having sex, harry claiming he already took enough of Louis’ innocents and wanted to wait until the time was right and to make sure the younger boy was ready.

Louis said to heck with that (literally, he didn’t feel right cussing but he liked it when harry did it) but harry still said no.

At the speed of lighting a light bulb went off at the top of Louis’ head.

Now just because harry never touched him that way, doesn’t mean he couldn’t do it himself, right?

In all his 18 years he had never even thought of doing something like that. He always thought he’d give all those privileges to the man he’d marry, and he was just never desperate enough.

But now he was. Now he wanted more than just pecks and cuddles. Now he wanted Harry’s lips and his teeth and his tongue and his cock and his fingers and he just wanted to be consumed by _harry_.

Despite all this want Louis was still a cautious and careful boy and as he laid down, hair fanned across his pillow, hand slowly running down his flushed body, he told himself to keep it simple.

His heart rate quickened as his small hand ran lightly across the waistline of his panties. And his breath stopped as he palmed himself through the fabric, prick already hard and forming a wet spot at just the _thought_ of doing what he was about to do.

Louis slid down is underwear just enough to take out his flushed cock, gasping when he began sliding his hand up and down his shaft, gripping tight

“O-oh.” He honestly didn’t except it to feel this good and in the midst of his pleasure induced state, his mind went to harry, again.

Immediately the small boy thought of him and harry on his bed, naked with the older lad between his wide spread legs, grinding with harry whispering dirty things in his ear, all the things he was going to do to him.

Louis’ back arched as he slid his hand closer to the head, realizing the sensitivity and carefully swiping his thumb over the slit, digging in slightly.

“F-fuck.” the curse word was breathy and it shot tingles up Louis’ spine at the fact he said something so dirty.

Feeling a pull in the pit of his stomach he thought of another one of his fantasies, he was tied up against the headboard of the bed, prick flushed against his stomach as harry pressed soft wet kisses all over his body, trailing them any and everywhere as he lightly pressed two wet fingers against the smaller boy’s entrance, making him whimper as tears spilled over the corner of his eyes.

And with that Louis was coming hot against his tummy and chest, skin prickling, ears popping, voice breaking, small toes curling, and his mind reeling.

“Oh my god.” Louis finally took his time to let out his small twinkling giggles before getting up to clean himself off in his bathroom.

As he was spraying his room down with the perfume harry had got him the other day (It had a crown on top and smelled really yummy Louis thought) his phone buzzed and his notification sound of a gruff voice saying “I don’t understand that reference.” went off.

**_My haz: Hey lou, just left Zayn’s house and he’s okay, broke his leg tho_ **

**_My little one: oh no : ( we’ll have to bring him some chocolates or something and make sure he’s okay throughout the week_ **

**_My haz: you’re honestly too sweet baby smh, anyways im on my way to yours, what were you doing?_ **

**_My little one: uhm nothing really, just thinking about what we could do when you get over here, a movie or board game?_ **

**_My haz: considering you kicked my ass in Sorry! The other day we can stick with the movie, tht okay?_ **

**_My little one: its fine honey : ) ive had enough kicking your butt anyways, see you when you get here! Xxooxo_ **

**_My haz: lol see you soon baby xx._ **

****

And when harry arrived at his door step ten minutes later he said nothing about touching himself as he cuddled in Harry’s lap and ate popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully that wasn't too terrible but i always find masturbation easier to write than actual sex? i dunno sorry if it was too short
> 
> comment maybe if you're feeling up to it
> 
> thank you beautiful people for reading!


End file.
